Ensina–me
by Kuroimi
Summary: Persocons, robôs programados para agirem como humanos. Mas não esqueça... Eles são apenas robôs. [FICHAS FECHADAS!]
1. Ficha

**Ensina-me**

Eles viviam sozinhos, mas queriam companhia. O que poderia ser melhor que um Persocom?  
Eles tinham seus problemas, precisavam de ajuda. O que poderia ajudá-los mais que um Persocom?

O que eles estavam esperando? Somente Persocons poderiam ajudá-los.

* * *

**Créditos: **Mari Sushi

* * *

_**Persocons, robôs programados para agirem como humanos. Comandados por um programa, são ideais para memorizar coisas ou simplesmente para fazer companhia.  
**__**Com aparência humana, aprendem rápido e é fácil ensiná-los.**_

_**Mas não esqueça...  
**__**Eles são apenas robôs.**_

* * *

_**Explicando...**_

_LEIA **TUDO** ANTES DE MANDAR UMA FICHA PARA NÃO ACABAR ESCREVENDO COISA ERRADA NO LUGAR ERRADO!_

_Não aceitarei Yaoi.  
A fic não será hentai nem ecchi (ao contrário de Chobits xD)._

_Pois é.  
__Primeira fic de fichas de Naruto!  
__Já que ta na moda, vamos aproveitar!_

_Quero garotas (e garotos) que aceitem ser Persocons.  
__Sim, a fanfic é baseada em Chobits._

_Só que, aqui, a lenda dos chobitS não vai existir. :D  
__Essa idéia tosca surgiu de uma conversa com a Lyria e a Larry (A. K. McDowell) no MSN._

* * *

**PERSONAGENS DISPONÍVEIS:**

**Naruto:**

**Sasuke:**

**Neji:**

**Shikamaru:**

**Gaara:**

**Itachi:**

**Deidara: **Larry A. K. McDowell

**Sasori: **Kuroimi

**Sai:**

**Haku: **

**Kakashi:**

**Temari:**

**Sakura:**

**Hinata:**

**TenTen:**

**AVISO: NÃO ACEITAREI OUTROS PERSONAGENS ALÉM DESSES!  
****Desculpem.**

* * *

_**Ficha:**_

**Nome: **(O seu "dono" (ou "dona") que vai lhe dar esse nome. Por isso, não precisa de sobrenome).

**Idade Aparente: **(Você é um robô, não tem idade certa. Mas aparenta ter quantos anos?)

**Aparência: **(Viagem bastante! Mas nada de pintas, cicatrizes, sinais de nascença ou algo do gênero.)

**Personalidade: **(Nada de persocons assassinos e sanguinários, por favor. X.x')

**Função: **(Foi programada(o) para quê?)  
_Alguns exemplos: Trabalhos domésticos, fazer companhia, dançar quando está no modo de espera (Vide Sumomo xD), investigar tudo que apresentar comportamento anormal/inesperado (Vide Kotoko), contar sempre a verdade... Enfim..._

**O que faz quando está no modo de espera?:**

**Roupas: **(Estilo de roupas que usa. Por favor, levem em consideração o dono. Itachi não compraria roupas rosa-berrante para seu persocom.)

**Dono/a: **3 ou mais opções. (Fichas que não tiverem 3 opções serão ignoradas. Desculpem).

**O que acha dele/dela: **(Lembrando que foi ele(a) quem comprou/construiu você. Odiá-lo(a) não é um bom jeito de agradecer.)

**O que ele/ela acha de você: **(Idem ao de cima. Se ele(a) te construiu/comprou, não faz sentido ele odiá-la(o)).

**Foi comprada(o) ou construída(o) pelo dono?: **(Pergunta diz tudo. Ele/ela que te criou ou ele comprou você?)

* * *

_**Minha Ficha:  
**Usem como exemplo, sim?_

**Nome:** Arisa

**Idade Aparente:** Aparenta ter 17 anos.

**Aparência:** Cabelos longos, lisos com as pontas onduladas, num tom de verde esmeralda. Sempre preso em duas maria-chiquinhas altas e, mesmo assim, seu cabelo passa da cintura. Solto ele toca o chão. Seu olho direito é violeta e o esquerdo tem 4 cores diferentes misturadas: azul, verde, vermelho e amarelo. A pele é pálida e sedosa.

**Personalidade:** É extremamente animada e exagerada. Ao ver o dono entrando em casa, Arisa já pula em cima dele e despeja diversas perguntas sobre seu dia. É divertida e alegre, está sempre tentando animar as pessoas. Conta piadas, brinca, ri, pula, dança, raramente pára quieta quando está na companhia de alguém. Adora pular no pescoço das pessoas ou abraçar os outros. Sorri para tudo e todos e sempre cumprimenta as pessoas quando passa por elas (mesmo que não as conheça). Mas sabe quando é a hora de ficar quietinha ou trabalhar com seriedade.

**Função:** Contar sempre a verdade e animar as pessoas.

**O que faz quando está no modo de espera?: **Foi programada para dormir quando está no modo de espera.

**Roupas:** Vestidos no estilo Gothic Lolita com coturnos pretos ou roupas mais simples, sempre com cores escuras.

**Dono:** Sasori. n.n'

**O que acha dele:** Sasori é uma pessoa extremamente importante para Arisa. É o ídolo dela. Apesar de ser calmo demais, a persocom está sempre tentando fazê-lo "se soltar". Huehue

**O que ele acha de você:** Animada DEMAIS. Com certeza ele errou alguma coisa quando construiu o programa que obteria os dados da personalidade de Arisa. Mas, apesar disso, Sasori gosta muito dela. É a única capaz de animá-lo, ainda que seja só um pouco.

**Foi comprada ou construída pelo dono?:** Criada por ele.

* * *

Colocarei as/os escolhidos quando tiver fichas suficientes. Já vou avisando que não vou escolher persocom para todos as opções ali em cima. 

As fichas serão avaliadas pela CRIATIVIDADE, e não ordem de chegada. Por isso, tenham calma na hora de inscrever o personagem.

No geral é isso... Espero que mandem suas fichas! o/

Boa Sorte para todas!


	2. Escolhidos

**Ensina-me**

Eles viviam sozinhos, mas queriam companhia. O que poderia ser melhor que um Persocom?  
Eles tinham seus problemas, precisavam de ajuda. O que poderia ajudá-los mais que um Persocom?

O que eles estavam esperando? Somente Persocons poderiam ajudá-los.

* * *

**Créditos: **Mari Sushi

* * *

_**Papo furado da autora:**_

_Meu Deus! ¬¬  
__Eu aviso NA FICHA que eu não aceitaria fichas com menos de 3 opções e, mesmo assim, teve gente que mandou! u.u  
__Sinto muito, mas eu nem li a ficha._

_22 é meu atual recorde. O.o_

_Bom... TODAS as fichas estavam PERFEITAS! Eu amei todas. Gente... Foi MUITO difícil escolher apenas 11 personagens.  
__E é impressionante o número de gente que coloca o Sasuke como opção. Meu Deus... Ele foi o que mais apareceu nas fichas. xD_

_Enfim... Escolhi as 11 melhores fichas._

_Minhas mais sinceras desculpas às garotas que não entraram. Vou compensar na próxima fic, prometo!_

_E para aquelas que entraram... PARABÉNS!_

* * *

**ESCOLHIDOS:**

**Naruto – **Momo _(Mari Sushi) _(Foi uma das únicas que pediu ele. Não se importa, né? n.n)

**Sasuke – **Yuki _(Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme) _(Parabéns, você pegou o personagem mais disputado. xD)

**Neji – **Megumi _(Dri Lioncourt) _(Eu adorei sua ficha, mas já tinham feito personagens que combinavam mais com Itachi e Gaara. Por isso espero que você aceite o Neji. xD)

**Shikamaru – **Tsubasa _(Konoha Sisters) _(Sua ficha também estava ótima! Aí está o Shikamaru. n.n)

**Gaara – **Kaila _(Kadzinha) _(Eu vi sua ficha e já liguei ela ao Gaara. Me deu muuuitas idéias :D)

**Itachi – **Cloe _(Svit-Kona) _(Outra que está de parabéns! Conseguiu pegar o segundo personagem mais disputado nas fichas xD)

**Sai – **Sayuri _(Sary-chann) _(Os outros já estavam ocupados. :/ Mas não podia deixar sua ficha fora, por isso... Adota o Sai? n.n)

**Haku – **Hokuto _(Hanna Yin-Yang) _(E como poderia ser diferente? O Haku é todo seu!)

**Kakashi – **Miyuki _(Aredhel Black) _(Nunca vou conseguir te agradecer por me dar o Kamus nas duas fanfics. xD Por isso, aqui está o Kakashi).

**Temari – **Aoshi _(Rodrigo DeMolay) _(Ahhh! Eu PRECISAVA te colocar com a Temari na fic!!! Sua ficha me deu MUITAS idéias :D)

**Hinata – **Yoru _(The Bakas) _(Foi difícil escolher o nome! xD Mas eu acho que Yoru é melhor... Apesar de Kazen ser muito estiloso. xD)

**Sasori – **Arisa _(Kuroimi)_

**Deidara – **Namida _(Larry A. K. McDowell)_

* * *

_**Persocons, robôs programados para agirem como humanos. Comandados por um programa, são ideais para memorizar coisas ou simplesmente para fazer companhia.  
Com aparência humana, aprendem rápido e é fácil ensiná-los.**_

_**Mas não esqueça...  
Eles são apenas robôs.**_

* * *

**Próxima Atualização (1º Capítulo):**

Não faço idéia. o.o'


End file.
